Among advanced building materials, increasingly used in construction can be named a group of polymer composite and cementcontaining materials (PCM and CM), of which bridges and buildings are build, they are used for the reconstruction and strengthening of existing structures. With such positive qualities as high strength and high resistance to corrosion, including the radiation one, these materials allow to create new constructions and technologies to build bridges, buildings and other constructions. The widespread use of polymer and polymer composite materials in modern technology is linked with the development of new methods for modification of PCM or certain components of these compositions. The main trend of industry of PCM now lies in the development and organization of the production of PCM, modified by various nanomaterials, the so-called nanocomposites.
Known is laminated composite reinforcing rod made in the form of a metal core, laminated by composite composition in a form of a fiber of material, dispersed in the matrix of epoxy resin (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,334 for an invention, MPK6 E 04L 5/08, Mar. 25, 1997.).
This composite reinforcing rod has a low heat resistance (120-150° C.) and does hot provide the necessary rigidity at temperatures above 300° C.
The closest to the present invention by combination of essential features is the rod for concrete reinforcement, which contains an outer layer and inner layer, placed inside the external (see RU 2,054,508 for an invention, MPK6 E 04S 5/07, Feb. 20, 1996). This composite reinforcing rod also has a low thermal resistance (120-200° C.) and does not provide the necessary rigidity at temperatures above 300° C.